mazeriafandomcom-20200214-history
SP.A
The SP.A is Luthionia’s most popular party. It stands for Social Progressive Alternative (Dutch: Socialistisch Progressief Alternatief; French: Socialist Progressif Alternatif). The Luthionian party broke off from the Belgian SP.A when Luthionia gained independence, but the two parties still have strong ties. The SP.A is led by President Sacul Nagrem, and other notable members are Mark Devos, Prime Minister of Luthionia and Louis Tobback, Mayor of Leuven. History The SP.A’s earliest predecessor is the BWP (the Belgian Labour Party), founded in 1885. Since then it underwent several name changes, until it settled for SP.A. Of course this was a Belgian party, as Luthionia did not yet exist. The acronym stood for ‘Socialistische Partij Anders’, which means Socialist Party Different. When the Luthionian Independence Movement was created, it was backed by the SP.A. Finally Luthionia became independent in 2002, and Sacul Nagrem formed the Luthionian SP.A. The three-letter abbreviation stood for Socialist Progressive Alternative. This was done for two reasons: first of all, so that it wasn’t identical to its Belgian counterpart, and secondly so that the name had the same acronym in Dutch, French and English, Luthionia’s national languages. In 2013 the SP.A joined the regional political party MUSCAN. The MUSCAN comprises national-level political parties from member states of Mazeria. The SP.A isn't the only Luthionian party in the MUSCAN, the Communist Party is a member as well. The SP.A has been Luthionia’s most popular party since the country’s creation, although recently the Luthionian Liberal Democrats have been gaining ground. Party ideology Position on Luthionian politics * Children are our future: Education for the youngest, fighting against child poverty, road safety for children, and a progressive family policy. * Education is wealth for everyone: Better education for all, helping young people to get a job, guiding starts at school, and public transport to school. * Work for everyone and job security: The government is there to help you, combine work and family, using public transport to get to work, a home for every income level, and a relaxed career. * A pleasant pension: Care for seniors, a home for senior citizens, and ensuring mobility for seniors. * Caring for vulnerable people: Caring for the disadvantaged and minorities, caring for those who need it, and keeping people healthy. * Thinking about the future: Green jobs are clever jobs, green energy is the best policy, a European energy policy, and a local solution. Position on Mazerian politics MUSCAN manifesto: * To improve the overall treatment of Communism and Socialism in the region, making them both respected forms of political beliefs and reducing discrimination of those who believe in them. * To alleviate any discrimination or oppression of the citizen's political and personal rights and freedoms, ensuring and protecting the freedom of the people in the region. * To increase the leverage of the citizen by allowing them to have the opportunity to suggest exactly how their region is run and by what method important incidents should be responded with. * To shift the overall balance of power in the region from an autocracy to a democracy: reducing (but not abolishing) the absolute powers of the Emperor, allowing the voice of the citizen to have a larger influence. * To improve the appeal for the citizen to contribute to the region and to subsequently recognise the citizen for his devotion to the society of the region. * To add to the devotion of the region to its interests and culture, making the region a truly great location for the citizen to reside in and making it a renowned subject of awe. * To ensure that the territories of the region get their fair and deserved share of the regional power and support, especially when receiving all the benefits of the above aims. * To maintain relations with our foreign allies and perhaps shrink the gap in power between us so that we can stand side-by-side in terms of influence. * To aid those in other regions who are being wrongfully oppressed, invaded or subjected to harsh authoritarian regimes, and provide any support needed. * To accept fascists providing they keep their racial beliefs to themselves and to severely punish those who seek to offend someone because of their ethnical background, religious views or beliefs. Members holding notable public offices Category:Luthionia Category:Political Parties